Copie-Moi
by Karrow's pen
Summary: PWP - Quand Kuroko se demande si Kise peut vraiment Tout copier...


**Copie-Moi**

**―**

― Kise-kun, tu veux bien me suivre ? J'ai à te parler.

Le blond haussa bien haut ses sourcils avant qu'un grand sourire ne barre son visage en entendant la demande de Tetsuya. C'était bien la première fois qu'il venait de lui-même pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble, et cela ravissait son cœur au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller gaiement en suivant docilement Kuroko qui, lui, restait égal à lui-même. Ils avaient dépassés les salles de cours, outrepassés la salle des professeurs, évités la cour, et arrivaient au plus grand étonnement de Ryouta dans l'infirmerie, déserte les mercredi pour il ne savait quelle raison – l'infirmière devait avoir prit ce jour là comme jour de repos. Il se jeta sur un des lits et fit face au Passeur en souriant grandement, heureux d'être le centre de son attention. Il tapota la place à ses côtés pour l'inciter à s'asseoir près de lui, mais ce dernier refusa poliment l'offre et préféra rester debout.

― Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

― Tous ce que tu veux Kurokocchi !

Il espérait que ce soit une demande de rendez-vous, passer le samedi avec Tetsuya serait un programme des plus intéressant. Il se voyait déjà embarquer le Passeur dans l'une de ses fêtes foraines de la ville. Ou peut-être manger un morceau.

― Concernant ta faculté, il t'est possible de copier n'importe quel technique, n'est-ce pas ?

― Hm ? Ha, oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, vraiment surpris d'entendre cette question.

Bon, c'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas copier les membres de la Génération des Miracles, mais avec un peu d'entraînement il y arriverait sûrement !

― Même si ces techniques ne sont pas… sportives ? Poursuivit-il sans se départir de son impassibilité.

Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien… « Pas sportives » ? A quoi bon alors ? Si ce n'était pas un sport, qu'il soit physique ou intellectuel, il n'y avait pas de compétition, de victoire à la clé. Pas de motivation donc.

Il répondit tout de même par l'affirmatif, avec un brin d'hésitation et lui demanda finalement le pourquoi de son interrogatoire.

― Hm… Si je te montre quelque chose, tu pourras le refaire ?

Surpris, Kise pencha sa tête d'un côté en arquant un sourcil. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient venus à l'infirmerie ? Pour que Kuroko lui montre quelque chose et qu'il le copie ? Comme une sorte de test ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de donner de réponse qu'il le vit s'approcher de lui pour s'accroupir devant lui, leurs yeux toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre. Un coup de vent plus fort fit voler les rideaux et l'air surpris du blond ne s'estompait pas. C'était assez mignon, pensa Tetsuya toujours neutre.

― Tu veux bien Kise-kun ? Lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

Mais Ryouta n'était pas dupe. Kuroko était un être têtu, ce n'était en rien une question, juste une marque de politesse. Et puis s'il pouvait l'aider, il s'en contenterait avec joie, aussi lui sourit-il avec confiance en hochant vivement la tête.

Un doux sourire lui répondit, et alors qu'il sentait ses joues brûler de rougeur la fine main du Passeur se posa sans vergogne sur son entrejambe, massant imperceptiblement le tissu et le faisant sursauter. Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu !

― K-k-k-k-k-k-Kurokocchi ! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Hurla-t-il, rouge d'embarra et honteux au possible.

Sa main s'était posé sur la sienne et l'avait retiré aussi vite que possible de cet endroit alors que Testuya s'était un peu penché, se rapprochant inexorablement de son visage. Kuroko faillit sourire en le voyant, ce côté naïf et plein de candeur lui plaisait beaucoup. Il s'avança encore, faisant reculer le blond jusqu'à ce que sa tête se cogne contre le mur et profita de sa douleur pour déboutonner son pantalon d'une main experte, faisant voler sa ceinture.

Le Copieur continuait de bafouiller dans son coin sans voir que son pantalon était déjà un peu baissé et écarquilla grandement les yeux en voyant le visage de Kuroko si proche de sa virilité.

Mais que diable se passait-il ici ?!

― Kurokocchi !

Mais Tetsuya ne fit que lui lancer un regard provocateur avant de lécher consciencieusement le membre encore masqué par le tissu du boxer. Le blond gémit et rougit d'autant plus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se sentant réagir, surtout que Kuroko ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec leur précédente conversation !

Bien vite, son sous-vêtement fût baissé aussi, laissant son membre à demi érigé devant le regard neutre du Passeur, mais d'où il percevait tout de même une pointe d'avidité.

― Arrête… Kurokocchi !

Tetsuya le regarda brièvement entourant son sexe de ses doigts et commença l'ascension sans le lâcher des yeux, admirant ses traits se peindre de luxure. Lorsqu'il jugea son érection suffisamment dure, il la prit en bouche sans plus attendre et entama directement les va-et-vient sous les gémissements à demi étouffés de Kise. Il le lécha de tout son long, comme une gourmandise, une friandise alléchante, faisant d'autant plus gémir le blond.

― Hm… On m'a dit que j'étais doué. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment – Hm… – de repère.

Il acheva sa phrase dans un bruit de succion qui fit frémir le Copieur et la main gauche du Passeur légèrement froide se plaça à l'intérieure de sa cuisse pour se maintenir. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la fente de son sexe et le reprit en bouche avant de diriger son regard à nouveau vers les orbes troublés du blond.

― Alors…

Il se retira pour poursuivre avec sa main et sourit à Ryouta sans achever sa manœuvre, comme si ce qu'il faisait n'était rien d'important. Comme si de rien n'était.

― J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. Sur moi.

Il comprenait un peu mieux le rapport, mais cela restait profondément gênant ! Sa poitrine se relevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, et sa main droite tentait vainement d'étouffer ses gémissements. C'était bon.

Voyant l'état dans lequel il était, Kuroko pencha sa tête d'un côté. Il avait l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, et cela le ravissait vraiment. Peut-être que Kise pourra réellement reproduire ce qu'il lui faisait sur lui ? Il avait hâte d'y être.

― Tu peux t'allonger si tu veux. Déclara-t-il de sa voix habituelle.

Ryouta s'en retrouvait presque vexé qu'il soit si stoïque mais abdiqua, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se poussa sur le côté pour se coucher dans la longueur du lit, retrouvant Tetsuya à sa gauche. Ce dernier monta sur le lit et se plaça entre les jambes écartées du blond, n'hésitant pas à continuer sans retenu.

La bouche de Kuroko était de l'ordre du divin.

― Hm ! Ha… Han~ !

Il sentait qu'il allait jouir, bientôt, il ne pouvait plus se retenir davantage, c'était si bon, si électrisant…

Il écarquilla les yeux et se cambra soudainement, se déversant sans retenu dans un gémissement des plus plaisant. Il tenta au mieux de reprendre son souffle, posant le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres en détournant la tête. Mais une plainte du Passeur l'obligea instinctivement à le regarder.

― Oh, Kise-kun ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant, j'en ai sur tout le visage maintenant.

D'un geste sensuel il récolta la semence qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres et la glissa jusqu'à sa bouche, suçotant son doigt pour faire partir le liquide le long de sa gorge. Son autre main essuyait les longues traînées sur son visage avant qu'il ne mette ses mains devant lui en les regardant piteusement.

Oui, il en avait partout.

― C'est sexy… Murmura d'une petite voix le blond en détournant le regard après avoir remonté ses bas.

Kuroko lui sourit doucement et il se pencha contre lui pour attraper les mouchoirs posés sur la table et ainsi se nettoyer sommairement. Il finit par s'installer aux côtés du blond, près du mur avant de se coucher en l'observant, serrant le coussin de ses fines mains, de chaque côté de son visage.

Il l'incitait à reproduire ce qu'il avait subi.

Ryouta détourna le regard un instant, ses joues redevenant carmines avant qu'il ne soupir doucement et ne se place entre les jambes du Passeur. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête en crispant sa main sur coussin, regardant avec excitation chacun des gestes du Copieur. Il le vit poser délicatement sa main sur la boucle de sa ceinture, la défaisant lentement sans quitter ses yeux du regard et baisser son pantalon trop lentement à son goût. Et comme il l'avait fait lui-même, la langue du blond lécha le tissu de son boxer tout en laissant filtrer quelques soupirs pour l'exciter.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira grandement en sentant son membre être léché après que son sous-vêtement ait été retiré. C'était agréable, chaud, humide et exaltant. Cependant il écarquilla vivement les yeux en se cambrant lorsque son membre fut engloutit entre les lèvres pleines du mannequin, gémissant avec peine. Ses mouvements étaient d'abord lents et sensuels, avant qu'il n'augmente subtilement la cadence et ne suçote le haut. Comme il l'avait fait. En calquant ses gestes sur les siens. Et il devait avouer que c'était divinement bon.

La sensation était nouvelle pour Ryouta, pas déplaisante, un peu étrange, mais entendre ces supplications sortir de la bouche tentatrice du Passeur était un vrai délice. Il redoubla d'ardeur, effectuant sans mal les gestes de Tetsuya en se retenant de sourire sous sa respiration hachée et ses gémissements plaintifs.

― Kise…-kun ! Hmm~ !

C'était la première fois qu'il subissait une fellation, et l'expérience était des plus plaisante. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi diable il n'avait pas demandé à la vivre plus tôt, lui qui le faisait pour Akashi et Murasakibara, et finit par les injurier intérieurement.

C'était chaud… Si chaud… Était-ce réellement ce que ressentait Seijuro et Atsushi ? Pourtant, malgré quelques petits soupirs, ils ne semblaient y prendre autant de plaisir, à moins qu'il n'y soit habitué, ou qu'ils parviennent à masquer leurs sentiments. Lui n'y arrivait pas, c'était bien trop bon. Et Kise avait semblé aimé également, cela l'avait changé de l'habituel manque d'expression des deux autres.

Dans un cri plus ponctué, il se cambra en jouissant alors que Ryouta s'était retiré en le voyant venir. L'avant bras de Kuroko s'était posé sur ses yeux, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retrouver son souffle. Mais il décala de peu son bras pour plonger dans les orbes chatoyantes du blond, le voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Après un soupir fatigué il se redressa doucement et remonta son boxer et son pantalon sans pourtant prendre la peine de le boutonner, laissant sa ceinture pendre misérablement.

― C'était… pas mal, en effet…

Kise sourit, un brin moqueur et détourna brièvement le regard avant de se lancer.

― J-je peux… Euh… Bégaya maladroitement le Copieur sans le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il hésita longuement, et n'en pouvant plus, Tetsuya fronça imperceptiblement ses fins sourcils et lui demanda de faire ce qu'il voulait, s'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Ouais, agir si on ne pouvait pas s'exprimer, c'était bien quelque chose de propre au Passeur. Après une silencieuse inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se pencha sans quitter ses yeux du regard et finit par accoler leurs lèvres, doucement, avec hésitation et crainte, avant de fermer les yeux en ne sentant pas de rejet.

Tetsuya n'en menait pas large, il était assez surpris par ce geste et ne savait réellement pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était en rien déplaisant. Alors il ferma simplement les yeux et suivit les mouvements du blond alors que sa main droite s'était accrochée à son uniforme.

Sans un mot, le Passeur se releva en refermant son pantalon et replaça correctement son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la porte, sous les appelles du blond qui s'empressait de faire de même pour le rejoindre. Mais il eût à peine le temps de se relever que Kuroko se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres et la porte déjà ouverte.

― La prochaine fois, on ira chez toi.

Et la porte se ferma contre sa silhouette dans un claquement qui fit écho au battement de cœur de Ryota.

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


End file.
